The story between us
by crushmetopieces
Summary: He finally found out about him..."
1. Chapter 1: HER THOUGHTS of HIM

She found him sitting beside a tree, wondering if he's listening to the birds chirping in the mellow breeze of November air. She didn't know how long she'd been standing and staring at his back, for some reason, she's worried of approaching him.

But then he might have sensed someone behind him because after a few minutes, he turned his head and saw her. She saw the recognition in his eyes, and something else that she couldn't name, something strong and unyielding... like he wanted to pierce her with those eyes. She felt a sudden chill and unknowingly embrace herself tight.

she thought of herself as an idiot... _geez, it's just him. Why am i feeling like i did something wrong? and why is he staring like that?_

She sighed defiantly thinking that she's not guilty of anything as she threaded her way and sat next to him.

"So," trying to open a conversation, " What did Captain Yamamoto tell you?"

His eyes left hers as he picked a wooden stick and drew something on the ground.

"He wants me to train with him and--"

She stopped him abruptly by her overwhelming '_wow_' response, trying to lighten up the tension between them.

"That's great! trainings with Captain Yamamoto has been well-known. He'll teach you what he knows about battle and everything beyond that. You should consider every minute as important as--" then she stopped,as the man stared at her again with those piercing eyes again and for some reason, she felt that awkward chill again.

She trembled and felt stupid doing that, _What in the world's happening to me?_

She looked away and tried to fix her expression, preparing a good rebuttal as to why she just did that.

She's almost ready to face him back when she heard him whisper...

"Who's Kaien?"


	2. Chapter 2: HIS THOUGHTS of HER

Ok, I apologize that I haven't modified the** first chapter **which is supposed to be entitled** " HER THOUGHTS of HIM"**. The first chap, as you know, is from** Rukia's POV.**

Now** this chapter** is from** Ichigo's POV**, and I'll give it a title of** "HIS THOUGHTS of HER"** (duh, like it's hard to even guess that :D).

The **_Bold Italic _**parts are, as you all know, the lingering words of Kaien-dono to Rukia, and I inserted them because Rukia's reminded of those words in this chapter.

I do thank you for reading my little stories, I TRULY appreciate it. I'm still having a difficult time in constructing the correct words and my grammar isn't that good too :( I'm still learning the English language, so please bear with me :)

BLEACH is the only manga i read until now, and that's because of this pairing. Hope you guys enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 2

**HIS THOUGHTS of HER**

**_"Do you know where the heart is?"_**

**_"Where the heart is?"_**

**_"Where the heart..?"_**

**_"Where...?"_**

It's like watching a movie, when the lead female star discovered she got herself a disease that couldn't be cured and that she couldn't be saved from it.

In slow motion, you're seeing her eyes becoming bigger, her breathing might have just stopped, and then recognition, fear and sudden longing started flashing in those big purple orbs all at the same time. Then, as soon as it began, those orbs were back to their normal shape, her breathing calmed down, and her face became unreadable.

Just when you thought she's OK...

….

…

..

.

Shit.

He cursed himself and tightly gripped the stick he's holding. Her hands... Her hands were shaking.

And he could've just killed himself.

Or she could have just punched him straight to the face for him to know his place.

Hell, he preferred that a lot more than seeing her like this, expressionless, yet you knew that there's something going on in that head of hers, and her heart might just be in frenzy right now.

"It's ok, you don't need to answer" he said, putting an end to their conversation.

Then he stood up, threw the stick, placed his damp hands inside his loose denim pockets, tapped his left foot and waited, but no response came.

He silently wished for that silent treatment.

Though he didn't know which was harder, being aware that she might not give him an answer or being unable to guess what her response could be.

He also couldn't seemed to comprehend why his heart's pounding really fast, like... like it's going to come out of his chest, or why he needed to tap his foot just to take the awkwardness away. The tension between them was becoming surprisingly intense. He's overwhelmed with the fact that she could make him feel like this. That a simple answer from her would turn his world upside down.

It scared the hell out of him.

He clenched his hands firmly inside his pockets as he cursed himself all over again.

A few moments passed before Rukia, with a grave sigh, decided to copy his action and stood next to him. Her face was still unreadable and her eyes were gazing straight ahead, towards the beautiful sunset right in front of them. Suddenly, there's an aura of sadness that enveloped her image. He thought she looked like an ethereal goddess who lost her way in woods.

His mind went hazy with the notion as he continued to stare at her.

"Kaien-dono was my former lieutenant."

The poignant words that just came out on her lips concluded the admiration and respect she had for the guy. Ichigo felt a sudden and unexpected tug of resentment.

A moment of silence passed between them

**_"Do you know where the heart is?"_**

**_"Where the heart is?"_**

**_"Where the heart..?"_**

**_"Where...?"_**

Then she surprised him when she finally shifted her gaze back to him. Her eyes were misty and her sad smile unbelievably rocked something inside him.

"He's the first man I've ever loved..."

Tears were falling down her face in an instant, hot, fast and unstoppable.

Ichigo felt that 'something' in his chest trembled as he watched her.

It's like in the movie again, yet this time he's the lead star who just discovered his ailment, a pain in the chest that would never go away, a heavy burden within him that he, for the life of him, couldn't properly name.

Then she whispered the last few words that washed cold over his dreadful emotion.

"... I killed him."


End file.
